


Little Things

by KitsuShel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, FAGE 13 | Fic Awesome Gift Exchange 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuShel/pseuds/KitsuShel
Summary: A glance into an alternate future where Draco & Hermione end up together. A FAGE 13 (Fic Awesome Gift Exchange) piece written for mariescullen.Title/Song Inspiration: Little Things by One DirectionBeautiful banner made by brierlynn03!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariescullen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mariescullen).



FAGE… The 13th

Title: Little Things

Written for: mariescullen

Written By: KitsuShel

Rating: E

Summary/Prompt used: Harry Potter -- Dramione picture prompt - [ https://weheartit.com/entry/258307118 ](https://weheartit.com/entry/258307118)

  
  


It wasn’t love at first sight for Draco Malfoy. In fact, during his years at Hogwarts, the boy could not stand the sight of the Golden Trio. As an adult, he often cringes when he remembers his attitude and feelings back then. Too much time spent by his father’s side, learning how to be an A-rate asshole from the king of them all, Lucius Malfoy. The good and kind heart that his mother tried to instill in him fought valiantly to make itself known, but Draco kept it locked up well. 

It had been over a decade since the war with the Dark Lord, and he still struggled every single day for people to look beyond his past to see the man he is today. Only two people managed to worm their way into his heart to see its depths, and they also happened to be his two best best friends and coworkers at the Ministry of Magic. If you’d have asked his teenage self if he could see a life as an Auror, working for the good of the wizarding world, he’d have outright laughed in your face. It was a testament as to how much he’d changed over the years--the fact that he adores his job and looks forward to each new day.

After Ron Weasley buggered off to America a couple of years after the war, the Golden Trio was down to a duo. It was a random happenstance that found Draco being added to an Auror Team consisting of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It still wasn’t love at first sight, but there was definitely attraction and growing fondness for the brightest witch of their age. Hermione’s narrow hips and curves had filled out over the years and her hair fell just above her shoulders in a stylish bob. Her lips curved in a sensual smile as she reached out her hand to shake his on that first day of work. 

“It’s good to see you again, Draco.” 

**_*@*_ **

**_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_ **

**_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_ **

**_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_ **

**_And it all makes sense to me_ **

**_*@*_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I struggled a little with this one because I wasn't super familiar with the Dramione ship, but I like how it came out. There's a cute story behind me panicking because mariescullen is my go-to friend for banner-making. I legit had a moment where I freaked out about having her as my recipient and wanting to a good job for her! I hope I succeeded!
> 
> I can never sing Chaya Sara's praises enough. She's an absolutely wonderful beta and teacher, even if my tenses are still a mess sometimes!


	2. Chapter 2

The club was dark and heavy with noise. Draco turned his head and glanced at his partner currently fidgeting with her short skirt. He leaned down under the premise of whispering something seductive in his fake date’s ear.

“You okay, love?”

Hermione’s brown eyes shifted to his, and his chest ached at how uncomfortable she seemed to be. 

“I’m fine—it’s fine. I’m not used to wearing this type of clothing. I feel so exposed.” She tugged at her skirt one more time and grimaced. “I do  _ not _ have the body type for this.”

Draco’s gaze wandered down her supple figure, mouth watering as the curve of her bust led to voluptuous hips and thick thighs. He swallowed roughly and looked away with a blush.

“I see absolutely nothing wrong with your outfit, other than how it seems to be making you uncomfortable.” He internally groaned at how rough his voice sounded. He’d been trying so hard to keep his infatuation from manifesting, but it was becoming harder and harder. 

Hermione eyed him curiously before smiling softly and holding out her hand. 

“How about a dance so we can try to blend in?”

Draco nodded, taking her hand and pulling her close. She rested her cheek gently against his furiously beating heart. He didn’t want the moment to end. His heart felt like it could gallop right out his chest. He’d never been in love before, but he knew that was exactly what he felt for Hermione Granger. She was the kindest, sweetest, most unassuming woman he’d ever met. It was easy to fall head over heels. 

He knew he was a shit person and felt like nothing he could ever do would make up for his actions during the war, so he buried those feelings as far as he could. Sure, they surfaced on occasion, especially during moments like these, but he’d never act on them. Hermione deserved a good man, someone with less taint on his soul. 

Draco didn’t want to think about how much his heart would break whenever she found that man. 

  
  


**_*@*_ **

**_I know you've never loved_ **

**_The crinkles by your eyes when you smile_ **

**_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_ **

**_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_ **

**_But I'll love them endlessly_ **

**_*@*_ **   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Mione?”

Hermione glanced up from her wine glass to meet her coworker’s eyes. Draco’s grey eyes were shining and bright as he jostled the man sitting next to him. 

“Yeah?”

“Potter called me a ferret again,” he replied in a laughing tone of voice.

Harry shoved him slightly and let out a loud guffaw. “I called you a weasel. Get it right, Malfoy.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately at the pair across from her. If someone would’ve told her teenage self that Draco would slide easily into their friend group over a decade later, she’d have called them crazy, but here they are. She and Ron grew apart as everyone began the recovery efforts after the last battle with the Dark Lord. They remained good friends but didn’t get the opportunity to speak much ever since he moved to America a few years ago. 

She lifted a glass of red wine to her lips and took a sip, casually regarding the pair across from her. “I swear, you two seem more like siblings every day.” 

Draco placed his hand upon his chest and gasped in fake outrage as Harry laughed, clapping the other’s shoulder.

“You wound me, Mione. How could you place me in the same bloodline as this git?” the blond whined. 

“You should be so lucky, Malfoy. I’m a treasure to be around.”

Draco shoved Harry, which just caused more raucous laughter. Once their mirth had died away, Harry stood. “Be right back. Hitting the loo and then I’ll grab our next round.”

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed. “You know,” he began before pausing, “I’ve never had anything like a brother before. I’ll never admit it to the git, but it’s nice to have someone besides my mum give a damn about me.” 

Something in Hermione’s chest ached with how much she could empathize with him. She missed her parents terribly, but they were better off living their ordinary muggle lives. She at least had a job she loved and friends that she adored. Granted, she’d practically loathed Draco when they were students together, but something had changed in him, and he wasn’t that boy anymore. Over the past few years, she’d gotten to know the caring, sweet man he was underneath all the bluster. It was no wonder her fondness for him grew stronger every day. 

She steeled her nerves and took a deep breath. “You know it’s not just him, right?” Her tone was intentionally soft. 

Draco looked up into her eyes with surprise. 

“What do you mean, Mione?” he replied with a shaky voice. 

“I care about you, too.” She glanced down to where her hands were nervously fidgeting. “So very much.”

Long, pale fingers gently covered her own. She looked up and was met by a brilliant smile on his handsome face. 

“Yeah?”

She nodded and smiled back. “Yeah.” 

Draco’s hand remained on top hers even after Harry came back with their drinks and raised an eyebrow at the new development, but not a word was spoken about it. 

  
  


**_*@*_ **

**_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_ **

**_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_ **

**_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_ **

**_Though it makes no sense to me_ **

**_*@*_ **


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


A month later, the Auror trio found themselves sitting at their usual booth in their favorite pub. They’d just finished a particularly rough case, and drinks were flowing freely as they all tried to unwind. 

Draco stumbled into his flat around three in the morning and rubbed his face, groaning at the pounding in his head. His memory of the evening was fuzzy. The last thing he remembered clearly was feeling Hermione’s lips against his own, and then he was all alone. He wasn’t even sure it was real, to be honest. He sat down on his couch heavily with his head into his hands, trying to push past the alcohol-induced barriers in his mind. He leaned back and brushed his fingers over his lips. It was real; it had to have been.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Hermione’s number before his rational side could kick in.

“Hello! You’ve reached Hermione Granger. I can’t answer the phone right now, so please leave a message, and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible!’

**_*Beep*_ **

“You know, Granger,” he began to ramble, ”when I was a kid, my life was all mapped out for me. Follow in my father’s footsteps, marry into a powerful family, and continue the Malfoy bloodline. I never wanted any of it, of course, but there was something comforting about having it all laid it in front of me. These days, I don’t know up from down, and that’s mostly your fault.” 

Draco’s words slurred his words from too much alcohol and too little sleep. 

“Earlier tonight—yesterday—I don’t even know what bloody time it is,” he mumbles before continuing his train of thought. “When you kissed me, my heart stopped. I froze and couldn’t will my legs to move. I should’ve reached out, grabbed you tight, and not let you go. By the time I came to my senses, you’d disappeared in the crowd.” 

He took a deep, ragged breath. “I wanted nothing more than to cup your face in my hands and kiss you back. I’ve wanted that for months, just to hold you close. But I can’t, you know? I’m not a good person, and you? You, Hermione Granger, are an angel and deserve the very best. Which is not me. I don’t even know why I’m saying this, but I wanted you to know.”

He tapped the button to end the call and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice was screaming that leaving the message was a bad idea—that he shouldn’t be sharing these feelings, that they were better left locked away, but he couldn’t help the relieved feeling of unburdening his soul. He only hoped that he didn’t just ruin their friendship, though. 

  
  


**_*@*_ **

**_I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape_ **

**_You never want to know how much you weigh_ **

**_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_ **

**_But you're perfect to me_ **

**_*@*_ **

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Classical music played lightly in a grand ballroom as Hermione made her way through a small crowd by the open bar. She lifted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter rather than brave the line for a harder drink. It was probably a good choice, considering what happened last weekend when their group had drunk a little too heavily at the pub. She’d called in to work and used up a week’s worth of personal time out of the hundreds of hours she’d accumulated by working herself to the bone over the years. 

The boys had definitely had more to drink than she did, so she couldn’t blame her actions on the liquor. She’d wanted to kiss Draco for a while, and when the opportunity arose, she’d taken it. But like a coward, she apparated away the first moment she could. She couldn’t even bring herself to play the voicemail that Draco had left her until last night, and she immediately kicked herself for not swallowing her embarrassment to listen to it sooner. Hearing Draco’s bumbling confession had buoyed her spirits. She tried to call him earlier in the day, but he hadn’t answered. She desperately hoped he’d be in attendance tonight at this gala hosted by The Ministry of Magic. 

She brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and sipped from the glass in her hand as she perused the faces throughout the ballroom. A touch on her elbow accompanied by a throat-clearing to her left had Hermione whipping her head in that direction. Her heart started beating a mile a minute, hoping to meet a pair of ice grey eyes, but warm blue stopped her in her tracks. 

“Ron?” She gasped in surprise. 

Ron Weasley smiled widely. “Hello, Hermione.” The baby fat had all but disappeared from his face, leaving behind lean muscle and reddish brown hair along a sharp jawline. His ginger hair was a bit shaggy around his shoulders. 

She turned and placed a hand on his arm, smiling at her former boyfriend. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you still living in America?”

He shrugged lightly. “Yes, still in the States. I’m home visiting mum and the clan and was guilted into coming tonight. I’m so glad I did now.” 

He held out his hand. “May I have the pleasure of a dance?”

Hermione shook her head with a giggle and placed her hand in his. “Why not?” 

As the pair took a turn around the dance floor, Ron continued their conversation, regaling her with stories of mishaps across the pond. Hermione was happy to have the opportunity to solidify that her romantic feelings for this man were long gone. She felt mild affection for him as a friend but nothing more. Her mind wandered, and she couldn’t help but look around to see if Draco was somewhere in the throng of people.

When her eyes finally landed on him, a lighting bolt shot through her chest. She drank in his handsome form wearing a tux and his perfectly coiffed head of blond hair. Their gazes connected across the room and she couldn’t pull her eyes away. A pained look crossed his face before shifting to neutral. Hermione doubted that anyone else would be able to see his eyes blazing with unnamed emotions behind that cool facade. 

She blinked and looked up at Ron, halting their movement. He looked down at her in confusion, and she smiled apologetically.

“Well, it was lovely to see you again, Ron.”

She let her hands slip from his shoulders and turned to seek out Draco, but Ron’s hand reached out and grabbed her forearm.

“What’s wrong? Where are you going?”

She narrowed her eyes. “That’s frankly none of your business, and I would appreciate it if you’d take your hands off of me. Now.”

Instead of releasing his grip, Ron let his hand slide down to hold her by the hand.

“Come on, now, Hermione. We’re just getting reacquainted.”

She huffed in exasperation. Under normal circumstances, she would be more patient and kind in regards to her friend’s feelings, but she was anxious and wanted nothing more than to talk to Draco. 

“Listen,“ she practically growled, “I asked you to let me go. I have someone I need to find at the moment, Ron. I don’t have the patience for this right now.” 

“But—”

“I suggest you listen to the lady’s request, Ron,” a familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

Startled, Ron let go of Hermione immediately and grinned. “Harry! How’ve you been, mate?”

Harry smiled awkwardly and leaned into a one-armed hug from his friend before shooting a confused look at Hermione. 

“Doing well, Ron. Hermione’s been a taskmaster as usual.”

Ron shot her a fond look, which had her rolling her eyes. She clapped her hands together. 

“Well, lovely. I’ll leave you two to your little reunion, then.”

Ron’s hand shot out to grasp hers once again. “Wait, Mione.”

All traces of patience left her body at once. “I will not ask you again, Ronald.”

Harry stepped in between the pair, forcing Ron’s hand to drop.

“Aw, come on, Harry. I just wanted to talk with her.”

“She made her stance clear, Ron. It’s very rude of you to push the subject. I’m sure you’re not trying to be rude, right?”

Ron sighed and put his hands into his pants pockets. “Not at all.” 

Eager to leave this nonsense behind, Hermione looked in the direction where she’d last seen Draco, only to find him not there anymore. “Damn it,” she muttered, scanning the crowd once more.

“You looking for Draco?” Harry asked, nonchalant. “I think I saw him talking with Neville by the bar right before I came over here.”

“Malfoy?” Ron said the name contemptuously. He looked at Hermione with an angry gaze. “You’re shagging Draco Malfoy?”

Hermione felt her face burn with embarrassment. “No,” she said lowly. “And even if I were, it’s none of your Goddamn business who I spend my time with.”

Ron’s face twisted in disgust. “But Malfoy? Really?”

“You ought to keep my name out of your mouth, Weasley.”

Three heads turned in the direction of the newcomer. Draco’s face appeared disinterested, but his gaze pinned Hermione with heat. She reached out and brushed her hand against his, causing him to blink in surprise before wrapping his fingers around hers. She smiled brightly up at him and tugged him closer.

“Ugh,” Ron groaned. “What kind of topsy world have I walked into?”

Hermione shook her head and started to walk away, pulling Draco along behind her. “Goodbye, Ron. I’ll call you tomorrow, Harry.”

She didn’t stop until they were at the exit of the room and smiled sheepishly into shining grey eyes. “Do you mind if we get out of here? I think there’s a conversation that needs to be had.”

Draco smiled and nodded. “Let’s go, Granger.” 

  
  


**_*@*_ **

**_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_ **

**_And you'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to_ **

**_If I let you know, I'm here for you_ **

**_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_ **

**_*@*_ **

  
  
****


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione snuggled deeper into the soft down of the warm comforter, breathing in the spicy scent left by Draco on his pillow as she curled up with it. Even after all these years, the thought of her husband brought a smile to her face. The sun felt heavenly as its rays fell on her cheek, attempting to wake her fully. A sharp pain against her bladder brought her fully into consciousness. Grumbling, she rolled onto her side and maneuvered to the edge of the bed.

As she exited the bathroom, a delicious smell pulled her in the direction of their kitchen. Padding barefoot down the hall, she stopped in the doorway to admire the muscles of Draco’s back as he cooked breakfast in just his pajama pants. She leaned against the jamb and wrapped her arms around her round belly. They’d been married for four years and were expecting their first child. She couldn’t wait for the day to meet their son and to see him in his father’s arms. She knew without a doubt that Draco would be a wonderful father. 

The man in question turned to get something from the refrigerator when he noticed Hermione watching him. He smiled softly and walked over to gently place his hands on her stomach and kiss her gently. 

“Morning, Mione.”

“Good morning, love.” 

He took her arm and guided her to sit at the table. “Come on, off your feet now.”

Once he made sure she was seated comfortably, he returned to the stove to finish up breakfast. 

“Any plans for the day?”

“Your mum wanted to go shopping for the nursery,” she replied. “Other than that, I figured we could spend a quiet day just relaxing. The weekend always goes too fast.”

Draco laughed. “That it does. At least you only have another few weeks before you’re relegated to desk duty.” He placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her along with a plate full of eggs and bacon. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before making his own plate and sitting across the table. 

Something wistful hit her in the chest as she gazed at her husband, silently thanking whatever higher power there was. Neither of their paths went in the direction that they’d originally set out upon but somehow ended up in this place and time. She couldn’t imagine her life without Draco Malfoy—without all of the little things that made up their everyday lives. It was all of those little things that made each day worth waking up for. 

  
  


**_*@*_ **

**_I’ve just let these little things slip out of my mouth_ **

**_But if it's true, it's you_ **

**_It's you, they add up to_ **

**_I'm in love with you_ **

**_And all your little things_ **

**_*@*_ **


End file.
